


A cidade de Montevine

by Kori_Hime



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Montevine é conhecida por ser uma cidade quente, cheia de vida, diversão e paixão. Um lugar  perfeito para Jaskier se render a certos desejos.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 4





	A cidade de Montevine

**Author's Note:**

> História inspirada nos personagens retratados na série da Netflix, baseado nos livros.  
> Cenário e história me pertence, não copie. Oneshot curtinha, mas de coração.

Montevine era conhecida como a cidade mais quente do Sul. Mas não era somente a brisa quente vinda das termas naturais que aqueciam aquele lugar. Toda a cidade possuía um encanto doce e fervoroso. Suas festas eram sempre as mais agitadas e divertidas, as pessoas pareciam ter nascido do fogo. Para o bardo Jaskier, aquela era uma cidade sensual, perfeita para compor novas baladas ou, quem sabe, se deixar levar pelos desejos carnais mais ousados que sua mente poderia imaginar.

Não era a primeira vez que se envolvia com um homem, mas era a primeira vez que estava nas mãos de um bruxo. Não era um bruxo qualquer, mas o pivô de suas noites mal dormidas, o protagonista de suas canções de aventura, aquele que detinha parte de seu coração já tão sofrido e maltratado.

— Você está fazendo aquela cara de novo. — Disse o bruxo, ao projetar o corpo mais para frente e preenchê-lo novamente com seu membro.

— Que caaa... — Jaskier não conseguiu terminar a pergunta, gemendo em seguida, estimulado no ponto mais sensível. Os deuses teriam misericórdia de seu copo, mas não aquele bruxo musculoso que o açoitava investindo em movimentos rápidos, fazendo-o revirar os olhos, com a boca aberta tal como um débil desprovido de raciocínio lógico.

— Cara de bardo. — Geralt disse, saindo de dentro dele. Houve um alívio momentâneo, mas Jaskier logo se arrependeu e sentiu falta de ter seu interior arder de amor.

— Cara de bardo? — Ele perguntou, ofendido por duas coisas. — Não terminamos aqui. — Exigiu que Geralt retomasse de onde parou, dessa vez decidiu sentar-se em seu colo. Com um sorriso lascivo, reuniu suas características mais sedutoras para o momento, oferecendo-se novamente como prêmio para que o bruxo tomasse. — Você esperava que tipo de cara? — Ele riu, divertindo-se com a expressão séria do bruxo que não combinava nada com aquele ato de paixão.

— Eu te conheço, está pensando coisas de bardo. — Geralt não o rejeitou, muito pelo contrário, acariciou as coxas e os quadris, fazendo Jaskier rebolar, com o membro mais uma vez em seu interior, rompendo o canal com vigor e causando uma verdadeira sinfonia de gemidos por parte do bardo.

Jaskier não possuía unhas grandes para cravar nos ombros do bruxo, mas as marcas que fez ficariam roxas com certeza. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, quando seus cabelos foram puxados com violência, a língua do bruxo deslizava pelo seu pescoço suado, fazendo com que ele sentisse um arrepio subir pela espinha. Estava quase em seu limite, faltava pouco para que alcançasse os portões do céus e atingir o orgasmo mais incrível que poderia já ter experimentado.

Quando seu corpo foi de encontro à cama, um sorriso satisfeito delineou seus lábios. Em seguida, viu Geralt andar nu pelo quarto em busca de algo para beber. Pediu uma taça de vinho, recebendo um copo estranho com um líquido de cor mais estranha ainda.

— O que você quer dizer com coisas de bardo? — Perguntou, saboreando o gosto amargo da bebida. Fez uma careta e depois deixou o copo ao lado da cama.

— Você pensa alto demais. — Geralt retornou para a cama e sentou-se com as costas apoiada na cabeceira. — Coisas que deveriam guardar para você.

— Ora, eu sou um artista formado pela Universidade de Oxenfurt, você acha mesmo que uma mente brilhante como a minha não divagaria em voz alta?

— Não quando está transando.

O bardo moveu a mão no ar, achando besteira, afinal de contas, ele não se incomodava com a cara de bruxo que Geralt fazia.

— Dá próxima vez podemos resolver isso mudando de posição. — Jaskier girou seu corpo na cama e se deitou sobre as pernas de Geralt. O bruxo balançou a cabeça em negativa e depois segurou os punhos dele, fazendo-o chegar mais perto para um beijo.

A sensação de ter a língua de Geralt dentro de sua boca era sempre uma balbúrdia de sentimentos, como uma tempestade que se aproxima de um mar tranquilo tornando-o agitado e perigoso. O ar faltava, as mãos se agitavam, e as batidas de seu coração ressoava como o trotar dos cavalos. Batia violentamente contra seu peito e causava desconforto, aliviando apenas quando seus lábios eram massageados pelos do bruxo e depois a língua dele descia novamente pela lateral do pescoço até seus mamilos e começava tudo de novo.

O bardo não tinha intenção de pará-lo, mesmo cansado e com o corpo trêmulo. Não sabia agora se era de excitação ou cansaço. Mas ele foi virado na cama, deixado de quatro, enquanto seu traseiro era acariciado pelas mãos grandes do bruxo, e logo em seguida ele sentiu novamente a língua generosa de Geralt o invadir pela entrada. Apertou as mãos no lençol e afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, abafando os gemidos altos que cortavam sua garganta. O melhor veio depois, junto com a possessividade do homem as suas costas que o preencheu o interior e o fez de mero boneco para satisfação de seus desejos, pela forma que o segurava com tanta facilidade e arremetia em seu interior sem medo de machucar.

— Eles ensinaram isso na Universidade dos bruxos? — Jaskier perguntou, ao sentir os músculos relaxarem na banheira cheia de água morna e essência de maçã. Geralt não respondeu.

— Então, você foi mesmo para uma Universidade? — O bruxo perguntou, suas pernas dobradas na banheira para caber Jaskier ali dentro.

— Sim, fui um aluno um pouco promíscuo no começo, mas me formei com honras e glorias, fui professor por um tempo, mas decidi viajar pelo mundo. — Ele sorriu, estufando o peito e notando uma reação estranha de Geral. — Que risada foi essa?

— Professor, hã?

— Sim, um professor muito bom. Ao contrário dos bruxos, nós temos bom gosto e talento. — Ele se sentiu ofendido nos primeiros minutos, mas depois já não pensava mais nisso. Não quando tinha um bruxo insaciável na mesma banheira apertada.

Jaskier culpava Montevine, aquele lugar exalava paixão. Assim como suas canções e poesias.

Ouviu novamente Geralt resmungar entre seus lábios enquanto eles se beijavam.

— Eu não estou fazendo cara de bardo.

— Está sim.

**Author's Note:**

> Também publicado em outro site: https://fanfiction.com.br/u/7256/


End file.
